


Affinity

by Goatboyalex



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Chara and Frisk are teenagers, Lots of platonic relationships!, Other, androgynous chara, androgynous frisk, dont count on it, pg-13 romance, there may be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatboyalex/pseuds/Goatboyalex
Summary: Frisk, an androgynous human teenager who falls underground, meets Chara, another human, who fell many years ago, but tragically died, until somehow, they came back once Frisk fell.Frisk and Chara go on a huge adventure through the underground, finding friends, special items, secrets, and somehow, they both fell in love.(Discontinued)





	1. Fallen down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this. To be honest, I only started writing this because I miss being in love and can't wait to find another person to love, and created this in result. I am not sure how often I'll update, but I do enjoy writing this.
> 
> Also if you're not here from tumblr, follow my tumblr. @goatboyalex :)

Awaking from the patch of golden flowers on the ground beneath them, Frisk lied on their back, looking up at the old world above them. Frisk softly felt the soft petals of the flowers with one of their hands, this must've been what broken their fall, keeping them alive.   
Frisk sat up as they heard a small sound, looking around, they saw nothing in sight, only the petals, and the cave. They swore they had heard a noise that sounded like footsteps. Frisk stood up, they started to feel anxious, but knew deep down they had to stay determined.  
"Greetings,"   
Frisk jumped, hearing the soft yet intimidating voice, they turned around to see another person behind them.   
"I'm Chara, Chara Dreemurr."   
Frisk was speechless, they looked at Chara, the transparent human was a little bit shorter than them, and had two different colored eyes- the left one was brown, while the right was a pinkish-reddish color, this thing about Chara stood out to Frisk.  
"H-hello, I'm Frisk." Frisk stuttered nervously, making Chara giggle a little bit.  
"Haha, you don't have to be scared of me, are you scared cause I'm a ghost?" Chara spoke softly, moving closer to Frisk, who stayed silent.  
"You survived, you're not dead, unlike me. So don't worry about that, the flowers broke your fall."   
Frisk was still silent.  
"You're nervous. I get it," Chara backed up a tiny bit.  
"But, I promise, I'll follow you around here, and I'll help you on your quest, and help you leave if that's what you aim for."   
"Okay, thank you." Frisk spoke softly, watching Chara fade away.  
Frisk started to walk, confused on why Chara would offer help, then all of a sudden leave like that-  
"Frisk, I didn't leave you, I'm in your shadow."   
Frisk looked down at their shadow, they saw their shadow, it looked an awful lot like them, with some key differences, but not enough for people to see them. Frisk smiled.  
"Can you read my mind now?"  
"No, I just knew you'd think that."  
Frisk giggled, as they walked out of the cave of which they fell into. The next room had a patch of grass, with some light source shining into it. A small yellow flower then came out of the ground.  
"Howdy!"  
Frisk was confused about the flower at first, but assumed it was just one of the monster species. Although from all the history books, no monster ever looked like a flower.  
"I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!"  
"You must be new here, and probably so confused! Let me show you how things work here!"   
Frisk saw a floating red heart in front of them, the source of their determination, their life, their soul.  
"See that? That's your soul. You already knew that though, didn't you? Anyways, see these?" Flowey summoned some white pellets from the air.  
"These are friendliness pellets, down here, we use these, to give each other LOVE. You want some love, don't you now? Haha, of course you do."  
Frisk fell for this, they already had trusted Chara, why wouldn't Flowey be any different? Frisk ran into the pellets, taking damage from them, and falling onto the ground, hearing Flowey's laugh only grow louder.  
"You idiot, in this world, it's kill or be killed." Flowey raised more pellets, surrounding Frisk, who stayed quiet.   
"Now, die." Flowey grinned and laughed like a maniac, when suddenly, he was hit by a fireball, which threw him across the room, where eventually he sank back into the ground. Frisk looked up, they saw a white, fluffy, goat looking monster. She had red eyes, a purple dress, and two fluffy ears, fangs and horns.  
"What a horrible creature, torturing such a poor, young, sweet innocent youth..." The old lady kneeled down, and used her hands to help Frisk up to their feet.  
"Greetings young child, I am Toriel. Caretaker of the ruins." Toriel spoke healing Frisk with a hug and some magic.  
"Hello, I am Frisk." Frisk replied.  
"Ah, Frisk, what a sweet name." Toriel gave Frisk a motherly smile, which also had sort of a sad look to it.   
"Please do not be afraid of what is ahead, I promise you, I shall keep you safe, please, follow me, dear child." Toriel held out her hand for Frisk to hold, they reached out for Toriel's hand, feeling the warm fur on their soft caramel skin.  
"Welcome to the ruins, dear child, the ruins may be filled with many puzzles, but these were only used to stop bad people from coming in long, long ago. And the puzzles are quite simple, as I have redesigned them to make them more child safe."   
"Please allow me to open this door, then follow me into the next room, Frisk." She smiled at Frisk, then walked on four tiles, moving to the next room.  
"Chara?" Frisk called out into the air softly.  
"Stay determined, Frisk, just follow Toriel right now." Chara replied, but couldn't be seen.  
"Okay." Frisk murmured.

***

Frisk followed Toriel through the ruins, she was a very helpful and kind lady. Frisk saw her as a new mother figure, but she had some groceries to attend to, promising Frisk she'd be back later, Toriel left Frisk alone, giving Frisk a cell phone and her number.  
Frisk was patiently waiting in the spot where Toriel told them to wait.  
"Frisk."   
Frisk heard Chara's voice and jumped.  
"Oh, hello Chara! You scared me, haha..." Frisk turned around and saw Chara.  
"Sorry about that, haha,"  
"But are you really going to just stand around here and wait?"  
"Toriel told me to wait though."   
"I feel as if you can venture a little bit, I mean, it's a whole new world, Frisk, explore." Chara pointed to the exit of this room.  
"Are you sure?"   
"Toriel will understand, I'll show you around too."   
"Have you been here before, Chara?"  
"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't, now let's go, hm?" Chara smirked.  
The two walked through the ruins, Chara narrating various things for Frisk. They made another friend while venturing in the ruins, their name was Napstablook, they were also a ghost, like Chara. Except....looked like a stereotypical ghost, they were quite shy.  
"Chara, I'm glad we left that one part of the ruins where mom told us to wait, it's really pretty here!" Frisk pointed to the various red leaves scattered about the purple floors.  
"I knew you'd like it, see?" Chara smiled, Frisk noticed this smile somehow looked more genuine and real than all their other smiles.  
Ring! Ring! Frisk's phone was ringing.  
"Hello, Frisk! You've stayed in the room I've told you to wait, have you not?"  
Frisk looked at Chara, who put a finger to their lips, Frisk didn't like lying, so they stayed quiet.  
"Ah, you must be tired. I apologize for leaving you alone, dear child. I'll make this quick. For no reason in particular, which do you prefer, cinnamon, or butterscotch?"   
Frisk replied with cinnamon.  
"Thank you, dear child." Toriel said goodbye and hung up.  
Frisk put their phone in their pocket, but it rang again, Chara giggled as Frisk jumped.  
"I apologize dear child for calling you again, but...well...you don't dislike butterscotch, do you...?" She sounded a little nervous.  
"Butterscotch is very tasty mom, just I prefer cinnamon more. If you don't have that I won't mind the butterscotch." Frisk replied nicely.  
"Ah! Did you just call me 'mom'? Frisk?"   
Frisk blushed in embarrassment.  
"If it makes you happy, you can call me whatever you'd like. Well, I've got to continue this, I will be there soon."   
"Frisk, I'm happy you're sparing these monsters, and have found that fighting doesn't solve the issue."   
"Of course! Why wouldn't I spare them?" Frisk looked in Chara's eyes.  
"Because, most humans wouldn't."   
"Would you?"  
"Yes, I would. I'd spare monsters, at least."   
"You're sparing me, right?" Frisk asked nervously.  
"Well, yes. I don't like every human, but I don't want to give you what the humans gave to me." Chara had an angry look all of a sudden.  
"Sorry if I angered you Chara! You...don't like humanity I'm guessing?"  
"You didn't anger me. What everyone else did, angers me. Also no, I don't like humanity, hence why I'm here,"  
"You're just different, you're not one of them, you're a true pacifist. You wouldn't hurt anything. I...like that. No human I ever met was like that,"  
"I'm just a demon, that's all I've ever been to them." Chara played with their fingers.  
"Sorry, I got carried away."   
"No, don't be, I'm glad you told me that, Chara. And, I don't think you're a demon."  
Chara looked at Frisk, and sighed.  
"Frisk, when all people say to you is that you're a demon, eventually you believe it."  
"Well, you're not a demon, and I'll say it so many times until you believe me."   
Chara did a small laugh,  
"Thank you, Frisk."   
"I mean it! You aren't a demon! And I'm so grateful I have you as a friend." Frisk smiled, and tried to hug Chara, but instead fell.  
Chara laughed at Frisk falling.  
"Frisk! You can't hug ghosts! Legit you've tried that on Napstablook and now me." Chara leaned down to Frisk.  
"Are you okay though? I'm not gonna lie, that was a pretty idiotic move."   
Frisk gave them a thumbs up.  
"I'm okay, I just thought I'd be determined enough."  
"Haha, whatever, now get up so we can find Toriel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I feel as if I should put some ages down, and explain it.   
> Chara is 16,  
> Frisk is 15,  
> Asriel is 14.  
> When Chara and Asriel met, they were WAY younger, about 9 (Asriel would've been 9, Chara 11) but Chara stayed with the dreemurrs for a couple years before the whole, yknow. Plan. 
> 
> The problem with writing smut with Chara and Frisk is that they are still considered underage, so don't count on that happening...but it might. Depends. I need feedback for that haha.


	2. Welcome home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toriel's relationships with her kids are so cute...

Frisk had finally made it home, they met with Toriel once again, who was confused on how they got all the way home, but managed to do it in one piece.   
"Ah, my child! Welcome to your new home! I have a surprise for you." Toriel reached for Frisk's hand, and showed Frisk their new room, it was gorgeous, despite it looking a little old, and used. But the many shades of red, and calming music was very nice.  
"I hope you will enjoy it here, my child." Toriel said as she sniffed the air, the lovely scent of cinnamon filled the air.  
"Is something burning? Well, my child, please rest for now, and make yourself at home." Toriel pat Frisk on the head, then ran off to the kitchen, her dress flowing as she ran.  
Frisk entered their new room, closing the door behind them and stretching as they yawned. Chara ran over to the toys.  
"Look at all these cool toys!" Chara picked up a stuffed monster.  
Frisk stared at Chara, with barely any emotion.  
"They don't interest you at all." Chara rolled their eyes, as Frisk giggled, maybe Frisk just looked younger than they actually were?  
"Chara, I'm tired."  
"Go to sleep then."  
"Can you tell me a story? To help me fall asleep?"  
Chara sighed, but Frisk's expression was too cute to deny.  
"Whatever, lie down, and I'll tell you some of a story, but I'm not gonna read you a book, that would be...awkward to say the least if mo- I mean, Toriel came in here and saw a floating book."  
"That works." Frisk laid down in the bed, putting the blanket over them, Chara moved from the edge of the bed under the blanket with Frisk, on the side closest to the wall. Frisk started to feel a bit cold, and moved closer next to them, somehow- they felt like they could lean onto Chara, despite them being a ghost.  
"Once upon a time, there was a human, this human was born in a village on the surface. They were a determined, kind hearted kid,"   
"Yet, somehow, they were everyone's target. They constantly got bullied at school, their family was no better, and didn't have many friends,"  
"This human grew to not like things, the world and themselves. They began to think, that if they died, nobody would care, not even their family. And that they were just a big mistake."  
"Chara, tell me a happy story please?" Frisk interrupted.  
"It gets happier, just listen, alright?" Chara rolled their eyes.  
"This human was often blamed for things they didn't do, the death of their own mother, who died of sickness, the reason their dad hit them, the reason everyone at school was angry, the human didn't want to deal with it anymore. They didn't want to live on such a hateful, disgusting planet."  
"So they ran away, the human climbed Mt. Ebott, never to be seen again. The journey was quite rough, but they could take it. They finally found the spot where if you jumped, you'd never be seen again. The human jumped down,"  
"When they hit the bottom, they hit the hard ground, but stayed determined, and didn't die. This human didn't crave death, they craved a new hope, a new home, a new life."  
"And that's what they found."  
"Chara....tell me the rest." Frisk sleepily said.  
"No, maybe another time, now go to sleep."   
Chara looked over at Frisk, who was asleep, it was kind of hard to tell considering they always had their eyes closed, but they were lightly snoring. Chara heard footsteps coming down the hallway, Chara tried to vanish once again, but, something wasn't right.   
Why couldn't they vanish? Why couldn't they go back in Frisk's shadow?! Chara started to panic, and put a pillow by Frisk to lean on, and hid under the bed.  
'Am I alive again? What?!'  
Toriel opened the door, walked over and turned off the light, she saw Frisk was sleeping, and walked over to them, kissing them on the forehead.  
"Goodnight, my child, sweet dreams." Toriel put a piece of pie on the ground for Frisk to eat later, the scent of cinnamon and butterscotch filled the air, and the sounds of a calming music box played.  
Toriel carefully opened and closed the door, walking back to the living room quietly.  
Chara came out from under the bed quietly, they needed to prove that they weren't a ghost anymore, but how?  
Chara looked over at Frisk, one of their hands was reached out, but they still were snoring softly.  
'I guess...I can try to hold their hand, if they can't, then I'm still a ghost.'   
Chara reached for Frisk's hand, and intertwined their fingers with Frisk's. Frisk's hand held Chara's back, making Chara slightly blush.   
'They can hold my hand, oh shit, no...I can't be alive again..'   
'If I'm alive....then where's Asriel...? Maybe he's alive too.'

***

Frisk woke up, they noticed Chara standing up staring back at them.  
"Were you...watching me sleep?" Frisk asked while also noticing they were holding hands.  
"Uh, no...I was just trying to wake you up."  
"Wait...how are we holding hands?" Frisk asked a little too loudly,   
"Shut up! Frisk! Don't be so loud!" Chara put a finger over Frisk's lips.  
"Listen, I don't know how either, but I'm alive again, but Toriel can't know."   
"Why not? I'm really happy you're alive!"  
"Because-"   
'I can't tell Frisk she's MY mom.'  
"Because she'll think I'm an intruder. Toriel doesn't like intruders. She only lets people she wants in her house, anyone else she will kick out." Chara lied.  
"I'm sure it-"  
"Frisk, please don't tell Toriel." Frisk heard the desperation in their voice.  
"Alright, but what do I do now?"   
"Just....go talk to her. There's more out there than her home, you know? There's more to explore, more people to meet, you can always call her."  
"We're leaving?"  
"Yes, trust me. She'll come back, Frisk, someday." Chara walked over to Frisk.  
"Stay determined." They softly picked up Frisk's hand, and laid down a small gentle kiss on their hand, Frisk's cheeks grew a small shade of pink.  
"Thank you Chara." Frisk smiled and then left the room.  
Chara had to just wait until things got heated with Toriel and Frisk, then they could find Frisk again.   
Chara would've gone and said hi to their mom, they really would've done so, but doing so would only result in them not being able to go any farther, and Toriel's already damaged heart, plus deep down, they knew they'd see Toriel again, along with Asgore, and Asriel too.  
Frisk left their room to go into the living room, there they saw Toriel perched on her reading chair, wearing her glasses, and reading her book.   
"Good morning mother," Frisk gently spoke, giving Toriel a smile as she looked up from her book, a smile also forming on her lips.  
"Good morning, my child!" She blushed.  
"Ah, Frisk, it warms my heart whenever you call me mom," she paused, probably sensing a small tension.  
"Would you like me to read this book to you? Although you look a little older than most children, everybody likes a good book read to them once in a while." Toriel pat a small spot on the chair next to her, her smile getting wider, Frisk walked over and sat on her lap.   
"This book is called, 100 uses for snails,"   
Frisk wasn't really listening, all that was on their mind was Chara.  
Why was Chara on their mind right now? Why did Frisk feel so happy that Chara was no longer a ghost? Why did Frisk....? Why did Frisk...?  
So many questions ran through their mind.  
They snapped out of their thoughts, and focused back on Toriel, who was still reading.  
"Mom?"  
Toriel looked up.  
"Yes, my child?"   
"When....when can I go home?" Frisk asked this, instead of telling Toriel they just wanted to explore, thinking it'd be a better excuse.   
"Oh!" Toriel chuckled,  
"This is your home now...." Toriel's smile started to fade, as Frisk's did as well.  
"Unless, you...want to leave?"  
Frisk stayed quiet, they didn't know what to say.  
"I'll be right back, please wait here." Toriel, in a serious matter, stood up out of her chair, took off her glasses and left them on the couch, then proceeded to walk downstairs, into a new room.  
Frisk was going to follow Toriel, it couldn't be that bad.  
As they walked out of the room, they were thinking about Chara again. Something about Chara always stood out to Frisk, something always...attracted them. Was it their eyes? They had heterochromia, which made them very different, yet so beautiful. As one eye was chocolate colored, and the other pink, a dark pink, like the color of a rose.   
Or maybe it was their freckles, their face was like a galaxy, and the freckles were the stars, lighting up their features, beautifully.  
Or maybe, it was their sweet, yet scary personality. Chara was sweet, but also bitter at times, and also kind of secretive, Frisk didn't know why, but they liked this a lot.  
As Frisk walked along the hall, fiddling with their fingers, they cluelessly ran into Chara.  
"Watch out, you klutz!" Chara snapped.  
"Sorry! Sorry!" Frisk's entire face was red now.  
Chara smirked, noticing Frisk's blush.  
"Whatever, it's fine, my cutie. Now move, I'm going to go get some chocolate." Chara lightly pushed Frisk and walked into the kitchen.  
"Alright.." Frisk watched Chara leave, then walked down the stairs, into the room where Toriel stood, guarding the door, preparing to break it.   
"My child, this is the exit to the outside world. It is unsafe out there, I have seen my children leave, I have seen them die. They, Asgore, will kill you. Please understand, I am doing this to protect you."  
"But mother...." Frisk started, but didn't know what to say.   
It was silent for a couple minutes.   
"You really wish to leave, do you not? To return home?" Toriel sounded a little sad, as she sighed.   
"Please....prove to me you're strong enough to survive." Toriel said with a tone of regret in her voice, and summoned some fire magic, which surrounded Frisk.  
Frisk dodged the fire to the best of their ability, but when they ran into a flame, Toriel flinched. Frisk continued sparing their poor mother.  
Finally Toriel stopped.  
"Frisk, I'm...I'm sorry." She blew out all the flames.  
"You really miss your family, and just wish to return home. I understand how that feels, to miss your family."  
Frisk gave a weak smile.  
"Please, stay safe. I know you will do good, proving violence is not the answer."   
"Thank you mom, I'll come visit-"  
"My child, unfortunately, once you leave, it would be better if you didn't return, please understand."  
Toriel walked forward and her and Frisk hugged, for one last time.   
"Thank you mother, I love you."  
"I love you too, my child, you'll always be in my heart." Toriel nodded, wiping the tear in her eye, then started to walk back upstairs.  
Frisk waited in the room, alone, until Chara would come back. They promised they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attraction starts somewhere, right Frisk? Hahaha...  
> Chara's kind of tsundere.   
> I'm working on chapter three, it'll be up eventually. For anyone who stumbles upon this fanfic, I hope you enjoy. :)


	3. Snowy love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if these took a while to upload! I went on a cruise :D

Chara eventually came down the stairs, eating a slice of pie.  
"Mom- I mean, Toriel, didn't have any chocolate."   
"Oh haha, don't worry, we'll have to find some more later." Frisk smiled.  
"Yeah. Uh, how was Toriel?" Chara asked.  
"I miss her already." Frisk replied, feeling a bit sad.   
"Yeah, but we'll meet more monsters, I promise." Chara walked over to Frisk.  
"Stay determined." Chara reached for Frisk's hand and kissed it lightly.  
"Ah, thank you Chara." Frisk smiled.   
"Lets continue, shall we?" Chara and Frisk exited the ruins, they spoke with Flowey, then proceeded out the ruins. Into a snowy land.   
Frisk and Chara walked through the snow, stepping on the snow below them, as they walked, they heard noises behind them.  
"Don't look back, Frisk." Chara covered Frisk's eyes, so they couldn't look back.  
"What is it?!"   
"I don't know, but don't encourage it."   
Chara and Frisk were stopped by a bridge, they heard the footsteps come closer.   
"Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."  
Chara and Frisk turned around, they saw a chubby, skeleton with a blue hoodie, as he held out his hand. Frisk took his hand first, as a whoopie cushion noise echoed into the woods.   
Frisk and Sans laughed, Chara joined along with the laughter.  
"Heh! It's the ol' whoopie cushion in the hand trick, good one, eh guys?"   
"Yeah! Haha!" Frisk and Chara both laughed.  
"Heh, anywho, I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton."  
"I'm Frisk, and this is Chara." Frisk introduced Chara to Sans, although Sans felt like he knew Chara once.   
"Hello." Chara waved.  
"Well, you guys seem pretty cool, heh. You'll fit right in to snowdin. Anywho, we can just go straight through these ridges, my bro made them to wide to actually stop anybody." Sans held Frisk's hand and Frisk grabbed Chara's, not letting go after Sans let go of Frisk's. Chara went along with it.   
"Yeah, my bro, he's a real riot. While I could care less about catchin' humans, that's all my bro lives for. But don't be intimidated. He can't really do much." Sans explained as he walked.  
"You guys should go hide behind that lamp, I hear my bro coming."   
Frisk and Chara walked behind the lamp, somehow fitting behind it.  
"Sans!"  
"Ey' Pap."  
"Why aren't you working?!" Papyrus shouted.  
"I am."  
"No! You're being lazy and goofing off!"  
"Eh' you got me there."  
Papyrus sighed very loudly.   
"The Great Papyrus gets little recognition for the great work he does! Yet you do nothing!"   
"Once I capture a human, then I will be showered with kisses! And adored by fans!"  
Sans shrugged.   
"Why don't you try to, put a little backbone into it, bro."   
Papyrus stomped on the ground.  
"You and your dang puns, Sans!"  
"I'm going to go continue to try and find a human!" Papyrus yelled then ran away.  
Chara and Frisk came out from behind the lamp.   
As they headed for the exit, Frisk expecting Sans to follow along, Sans did not, instead he called out to them.  
"Hey, hate to bug you two but, you think you could entertain my bro? He's never seen any humans before and it'd really make him and I happy, thanks." Sans smile turned wider as he walked the opposite direction.  
"These two skeletons seem cool, huh?"  
Chara didn't reply.  
"Chara?"   
Chara looked at Frisk.  
"Yes, sorry." Chara then continued to look back down at the snow below them. Frisk found this odd that Chara did that, yet somehow, it also wasn't surprising. Chara was...kind of secretive. 

***

After going through Snowdin, and solving all of Papyrus's fun puzzles, the two humans found their way to Snowdin town. The lively town felt very nice and calming to be in, the fresh snow on the ground and houses, it's a mystery on how it snowed underground, but honestly, it's better not to question it.   
"Chara?"  
"Hm?" Chara looked at Frisk, who looked really sleepy.  
"I'm tired, could we go to this inn and sleep tonight?"   
Chara rolled their eyes, but in reality, they found the way they said that really, truly, adorable.  
"Yes, of course, you're not using this as an excuse for me to continue telling that story though, are you now?" Chara smirked, Frisk blushed.   
"N-no."   
"Haha, I see through your lie, Frisky." Chara booped Frisk's nose affectionately as Frisk's face turned more pink.   
Frisk was screaming on the inside, the way Chara looked at them when their nose was booped, was really attractive. Frisk swore, it was something about their eyes that always caught their attention.  
"S-sorry Chara." Frisk smiled awkwardly.  
"Don't be."   
As the two walked into the inn, they paid the rabbit at the counter, then proceeded to go up to their room. The people staying next door were snoring very loud, but that didn't bother the humans too much. Frisk laid down on the bed and Chara joined them, lying next to them.  
"Chara?"   
"Yes, I'll tell you the story, just relax first, oh my god-"   
"No, that wasn't what I was going to ask,"  
"Could...we cuddle?" Frisk mumbled, but Chara still heard it, Chara tried to hide the small blush they had, but failed.   
"Ugh, fine." Chara scoffed.   
They held Frisk in their arms, which actually felt nice, Frisk was really comfy to hold. And Frisk enjoyed this too, Chara was like a pillow.  
Chara sighed.  
"Frisk, can I say something before I tell you the story?"   
Frisk nodded.   
"I'm sorry, for...being rude to you sometimes,"  
"It's just hard because I still have that bit of distrust in humans. But...I really do trust you, and..I really do care for you, a lot," Chara reached for Frisk's hand, and held their hand, which was really warm against their cold hands.  
"You actually make me really happy, Frisk. And I'm starting to realize after seeing how nice you are to everyone, maybe....maybe not everyone in humanity is ALL evil."   
Frisk smiled, and raised their head so them and Chara could lock eyes.   
"Chara, that's really sweet, I don't really take offense to the remarks you have, cause I know you don't mean it. And I really like being around you too."  
Frisk and Chara both smiled, Chara's smile looked genuine. And they held each other's hands tighter.   
"Frisk, I'll tell you the story now, but first I have something for you."   
"Hm?"   
Chara used their free hand to put it on Frisk's cheek, moving their head so they could kiss Frisk's cheek.  
Frisk wanted to kiss Chara back, on the lips, but hesitated to do so, instead smiling and lying back down on top of Chara.   
"So, back to the story, hm?" Chara put their free hand on Frisk's back, moving their hand up to play with Frisk's hair, Frisk's hand grabbed Chara's tighter.  
"When that human fell, they were knocked out. They woke up, scared, they were alone in a dark cave, they cried for help. 'Mommy! Daddy! Somebody help me!'"  
"Until somebody came, he was a small monster, his name was Asriel. He came to the humans aid, helping them up. The human was scared of him at first, but after realizing this monster only wanted to help, they calmed down in his presence. Asriel took them to his home, where his parents aided the hurt child, giving them medicine and love."  
"They adopted the child, as if they had been their parents forever. Asriel and the human got along very well, although Asriel was kind of a fluffy pushover like his dad, he was a really good friend."   
"The human wasn't a very good person, deep down they could tell themselves, maybe they were, but there was always that thought that stated 'you're just a demon'. The human could've been a better friend, now that time's passed. But the one thing that mattered, is they loved each other, very much."   
"They grew up together, the human lived with this family for three years, though it didn't feel like that long, it was. They made some friends here and there, and admired certain monsters, but Asriel was their best friend. They loved him, they'd even die for him, or even for the sake of monsterkind."   
"That's it for tonight." Chara smirked, hearing Frisk groan in annoyance.  
"Cmon?! Really! You got to the happier part too!" Frisk raised their head, locking eyes with Chara's again.  
"Oh well, you'll have to wait, won't you?" Chara grinned.  
Frisk was silent.  
"Oh cmon, don't be mad." Chara put their hand on Frisk's cheek again.  
Frisk still was silent, Chara's grin turned to more of a worried, anxious look.  
"Please, don't be mad at me." Frisk looked up, and saw Chara's expression, Chara's tone sounded meaningful.  
Frisk gave a small smile.  
"I'm not."  
"Good." Chara gave a small smile back.  
Frisk put their free hand onto Chara's cheek, feeling their cheek warm up against their hand.  
"Frisk...."   
"Chara?"  
Chara's face began to turn redder.  
"Hm...?" Chara saw Frisk open their eyes, looking into their caramel-brown eyes as they sparkled.  
"Can I tell you something?"   
"That's two questions, just tell me already, will you?" Chara smirked.  
"Before you told me the story, I was thinking of what you said earlier, how I make you happy,"  
"You make me happy too, Chara, so happy. I love being around you so much, I'm so thankful I met you!"   
Chara's smirk started to fade.  
"I'm a pretty determined soul, but...you always kept me motivated, and....I love you for that, I love you for actually caring for me, nobody else really did. But I care a lot about you too, Chara!"   
Frisk smile eventually went away as Chara was silent, Chara had a sad look on them, Frisk awkwardly smiled again.  
"Yeah, I mean...I like you, like...I love you more than a friendly way, but, I don't expect you to feel the same-"  
"NONONONO!" Chara stopped Frisk and put a finger on their lips.  
"I do feel the same, Frisk, I just didn't think tonight was the night I'd tell you." Chara snickered, as they felt their eyes getting wet.  
"I just, don't fucking understand,"  
"Why would you EVER love someone like me?" Chara said as a tear ran down their cheek.  
"What?! Chara?"   
Chara laughed while crying.  
"S-sorry, this is stupid, I know!" Chara laughed.  
Frisk used their sleeves and wiped Chara's eyes.  
"Frisk, I'm just a demon-"  
"No, no, no, Chara...don't say that, I love you because you're amazing, and whatever your brain tells you, like that you're a demon, it's not true. You're so much more than you think you are.." Frisk gave a soft smile.  
"You're too good for me though, I don't deserve you, and when I started feeling this way, I just went into denial about it, because I knew I didn't deserve you." Chara held both of Frisk's hands.  
"Charaaaaaaa.... shhhh." Frisk lightly bumped their head onto Chara's forehead.  
"I don't think I'm too good for you, in fact...I thought the same, I thought you were too good for me! But, it's not about who's too good, if we love each other, we love each other equally."   
Chara smiled.  
"God...Frisk.."   
"You're actually the best human I have ever met."   
"Same with you, Chara, nobody else really cared about me like you do, they all enjoyed hurting me."   
"I'm sorry, you...really don't deserve that,"  
"Now I feel horrible for saying bad remarks-"  
"Don't be sorry, it's okay."  
Chara smiled as they looked into Frisk's eyes, seeing them open was a rarity. And although Chara had just been super emotional a few minutes ago, they felt better now, they believed Frisk, they believed that they loved them. It was just hard for Chara to believe at first, because whenever most humans told Chara they loved them they didn't mean it.  
"Frisk, will you be my partner?"  
"Of course!" Frisk excitedly smiled.  
Chara yawned, a yawn from Frisk shortly followed.  
"Listen, Frisk, can we keep this a secret for a while? Like not make it obvious we're in love or anything?"  
"Sure."   
"Yeah, just for a while though."  
Frisk yawned again, sleepily saying goodnight.  
"Goodnight Chara, I love you."  
"I love you too Frisk, now sleep good,"  
"And stay determined." Chara pressed their lips against Frisk's forehead, Frisk giggling as they squeezed Chara tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made Sans and Chara childhood friends. I always thought Gaster and Asgore were close, and Toriel would babysit the boys while Asgore and Gaster went out and did their science things. Plus this takes place before a genocide run, as in a genocide run by Frisk hasn't been done yet. I don't plan on making a genocide version of this story either, as I can't see Chara and genocide Frisk having a healthy relationship.


	4. Nyeh heh heh!

When Frisk and Chara awoke, they soon met with The Great Papyrus once again. Who was waiting at the end of town for them.  
"Humans! You shall not go any further! For I, The Great Papyrus must capture you! And when I capture you, I will be forced to then transfer you to King Asgore!" Papyrus shouted.  
"But! Don't worry! The King is very friendly!! Everyone calls him King Fluffybuns! I'm sure if you ask him to leave, he'll kindly let you pass by to get to the surface!"   
Papyrus faked a cough.  
"But for now! You! Will! Be! Captured! By I, The Great Papyrus! And I will finally get the recognition I deserve!" Papyrus called for the battle.  
Frisk didn't want to fight Papyrus, he was way too innocent and nice to hurt.  
"Nyeh heh heh! Get ready for my special attack!"   
Frisk dodged Papyrus's bullets to the best of their ability, although they got hit sometimes, Chara would give them food to heal them.  
Frisk's soul turned a blue color.  
"Good luck, you're gonna need it." Chara smirked, Frisk sighed playfully in annoyance.  
"Thanks."  
"You're blue now, that's my attack!" Papyrus shouted, then laughed with his signature 'nyeh heh heh'.  
"Hey Chara, I apologize in advance for this by the way." Frisk looked at Chara and winked.  
"For what?"   
Frisk proceeded to flirt with Papyrus, Chara slapping their own face in disappointment.  
"Why do they flirt with everything, and everyone?" Chara mumbled, snickering.  
"W-what! W- we can date later!" Papyrus's face became a bright orange color.  
Eventually, the battle was coming to an end, after lots of boning around, and dogs stealing attacks, Papyrus spared Frisk, and the skeleton and two humans proceeded to go to Papyrus's home.

 

***

 

Papyrus and Frisk were up to who-knows-what back at the house, Sans offered to take Chara out to lunch at Grillby's, so the two were now walking through the snow, an icy breeze blowing on the two of them.  
"Ey kiddo, it's cold isn't it?" Sans snickered noticing Chara shivering.  
"Y-yeah, its fine, I'm chill with it." Chara smirked and the two laughed as they entered Grillby's.  
"Wow kid, looks like I'm not the only one with puns, eh?"  
"Nope." Chara sat down, and heard a whoopie cushion go off, they disgustedly looked up at Sans, who had his traditional smirk on his face.  
"Watch where you sit, sometimes weirdos put those cushions on the chairs."   
"Very funny Sans." Chara tried not to laugh, and playfully hit Sans.  
Grillby walked over to the two and got their order, Sans ordered a burger while Chara ordered some fries.  
"Hey Sans, do you not remember me?" Chara looked over at the chubbier skeleton, who was sipping a bottle of ketchup.  
"Hm?" Sans looked over at Chara again.  
"Ah come on, you've gotta remember me."  
"Heh, don't really remember meeting a teenage angsty human."  
"Wow, thanks."  
"I'm just joshin, Char, of course I remember ya! How could I forget when your dad babysat me n' Pap."   
"Yeah! That was fun."  
"I missed havin' someone to pun around with all those years, man, what happened to Azzy and you?"   
"You know the story, don't you?"  
"Ya got sick, and wanted to see the flowers before you died, so Asriel absorbed your soul and the two of you died on the surface because of the humans, eh?"  
"Eh, that's just the excuse we used."  
Grillby sat down Chara and Sans' food on the table, and proceeded to help some other customers.  
"Listen, Sans, you can't tell Frisk who I am, y'know, being apart of the royal family or whatever, alright? Anyways,"  
"I trust you enough, and I guess I'll have to eventually tell dad the real story, but in reality I hated seeing all of you locked down here, so I had a plan, that me and Asriel would kill seven humans on the surface and break the barrier. Plan failed, you know the rest." Chara took a bite out of a French fry, grease practically exploding out of the fry.  
Sans wrapped his arm around Chara, giving a small sidehug, before facing towards his burger.   
"You were only tryin' to do the right thing, sorry about that kiddo. Glad you're back though."  
"Yeah..I'm just curious as to where Asriel is, I wasn't planning on coming back anytime soon, but Frisk and I share the same soul, so we think that's why I'm back, but I wonder what ever happened to Asriel?" Chara took Sans' ketchup bottle and poured some ketchup on their fries, as the whole container exploded on the fries.   
"Nice." Chara laughed, Sans joining in with the laughter, before the mood changed.  
"Eh, well, don't know what happened to Asriel, but, I've got a quick question that might help out."  
"Hm?" Chara slammed their hands on the table.  
"Have you ever heard of a talking flower? Papyrus tells me there's this one, I think it's a weird echo flower. But Pap claims it's a golden one, goes around tellin' him things."  
"That's...odd."  
"Yeah, I dunno why, but, maybe that flower could help you out, if it's helpful, I gotta feeling it's got bad intentions."   
"Thanks Sans, I'll keep that in mind."   
"Yeah, I'll tell you if I get any more information, but how 'bout if we go check on Frisk and Pap?"  
"Yeah, lets go for it."  
"Ey' Grillbz, put it on my tab." Sans shouted to the man of fire, who gave a thumbs up.

 

***

 

Frisk and Chara spent the next night at Sans and Papyrus's, eating Papyrus's 'delicious' spaghetti, and listening through Sans' horrible puns. Then made their way to waterfall, they both saw Sans sleeping at his post and met another child, who was 13, although he acted a lot younger than he really was. His name was simply, Kid. As the three teens continued, they hid in some tall grass, and looked up on the grassy cliff, there was a looming shadow covering the cliff.   
Papyrus came running through the cool grass and another monster made their way out of the shadow.  
"Uh, did I capture the human?"   
"Well, n-no, but I don't think we have to! They're very nice! They have a friend too! They're both very nice!"  
"Is their friend a human or monster? Well! I...I actually have no idea. But that doesn't matter! We should treat them the same! Shouldn't we?!" Papyrus sounded enthusiastic.  
He backed up as the monster leaned towards him.  
"Well...if that's the case, I'll help you in any way I can, captain!" Papyrus proceeded to run away, as someone in the grass twitched their tail. The monster on the cliff turned around quickly and brought out a long, glowing, teal spear, as their red hair flowed in the wind, as they came to conclusion that nobody was in the grass, they put the spear away and vanished into the darkness.  
Chara and Frisk nervously walked out from the grass, and Kid ran up to the two.  
"Yo dudes! Did you see that?! That's Undyne! She's the captain of the royal guard! She's sooooo cool man!"   
"Yeah she is." Chara smiled, Frisk nodded in agreement.  
"Well, I'll meet you up ahead! I'll go find Undyne and wait for you guys ahead! See ya!" Kid ran off, falling down, but getting back up.   
"He's kind of a disaster." Chara snickered.  
"Don't say that, when he falls down he gets back up, which is a good thing to do." Frisk playfully nudged Chara's shoulder.  
"You're talking to a person who's died."   
"Oh, right." Frisk laughed.  
Chara and Frisk walked through waterfall, holding hands. Eventually getting calls from Papyrus at times, and running into monsters, but mostly, they enjoyed the scenery. There were many echo flowers, bright, teal, flowers that echoed whatever you say near them, and the water radiated upon the humans beautifully. Although this was calming, having to run from Undyne's spears definitely was not. As getting hit by them hurt, and Chara's comforting didn't heal Frisk all the time.  
"Frisk?"  
"Hm?"   
"You're really tired, aren't you?"   
Frisk sighed.  
"Yeah, I'm getting pretty tired, tired of running and such."   
"Yeah, I have an idea though, it's off road, but I'm positive I remember where it is."  
"Oh! Where?" Frisk asked before Chara pulled them off the path into the dark, green, grass, hopefully Undyne wouldn't see them here, because where they're going, getting caught wouldn't be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undyne's intimidating.   
> Uh...for the ending, you'll have to wait and see what I have planned ;) it's up to you to interpret what they're gonna do until I update again.   
> Cliffhanger!!


End file.
